Trinity Evolution
by Wannabanauthor
Summary: Crossover. Blade hunts down Selene, but fails in killing her. Michael is kidnapped and Selene goes to Blade for help, because the kidnapper is none other than the famous Morbius. Things get interesting as Morbius's righthand woman, Fiona helps them out.
1. The Beginning

A/N: Yes, I know. I did it. I combined Blade with Underworld and am fully aware that many like the idea, but many also oppose it. I had the idea floating around for months and finally decided to do something about it. It was killing me and I had put it off long enough. So please don't judge just because of the crossover and read.

Summary: Blade becomes aware of the Corvinus strain of vampires and hunts down one, Selene. Michael is kidnapped and Selene goes to Blade for help, because the kidnapper is none other than the famous Morbius. Things get interesting as Morbius's right-hand woman, Fiona, decides to help the Selene and Blade.

Pairings: Selene/Michael and a possible Blade/Fiona (depends if I really want it or not)

Rating: Rated M for language, innuendo, references to and nonexplicit sexual situations, violence, and gore.

Read and Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where could she be?" Michael wondered to himself. Selene had been gone for over an hour when she said that she would be gone for only a few minutes. He was starting to worry. Even though the vampire coven was dead, Lycans still wandered the streets.

"She's okay. Nothing bad is going to happen," he told himself. After the events a year ago, he was still a little paranoid.

Michael stopped pacing the room and sat down on the couch. He breathed in deeply, his mind drifting back to the past year. He used to be intern working for the hospital. Then one day this dark but exotic woman came into his life. She had introduced him to the secret underworld. The Lycans had been after because of a certain trait that was passed down to him from his forefather, Alexander Corvinus. The two worlds clashed in an epic battle, resulting in the death of two vampire elders. Then the last remaining elder, Marcus Corvinus, awoke and came after them. He wreaked havoc, killing his father and releasing his Lycan brother from solitude. But Selene had defeated him, and now they were hiding out in Hungary.

Through all that drama and terror, the two outcasts managed to develop a deep bond. They didn't name it, but they knew it was love in their hearts. He worried for her every time she left the house. While the war may be over, the families of the victims might be on the look for revenge, namely Lycans. She had killed thousands of them for a misled cause.

He continued breathing until his mind was at ease. Nothing would happen to Selene. She was a grown woman who could take care herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you," Selene said to her assistant as she walked out of the door with a duffel bag slung over her shoulder. The night air was cool against her exposed skin.

She was dressed more casually this night. Her outfit of choice was a black camisole, jeans, boots, and a black trench coat. She was armed, however. Her trusty Berettas were strapped to her waist, and thankfully hidden by her coat.

Her appointment with the Ziodex worker had taken longer than expected. Since the death of the Elder's and coven, she inherited Ziodex industries. Her employee had presented her with some papers to sign concerning the doubled amount of blood being ordered.

She smiled to herself as she imagined her restless lover at home. She was betting that he was already fretting over her. It was cute, in a way. She was slightly annoyed sometimes, but then she remembered that it was one of his ways of showing that he cared. He had a right to be concerned after what he went through when they first met.

Selene stopped short when a scent reached her nose. Somebody was following her, and whoever it was wasn't human. Her nose wrinkled in confusion. The scent was unlike anything she had come across before. It was definitely male, but he smelled like a human, but his scent carried some vampire traits.

She turned at the corner and started down the empty street. Selene made sure that she did not quicken her pace, or else her follower would know that she was onto him. She smirked to herself as she imagined the expression on the guy's face when he realized what he was up against.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He hadn't asked for this life. He had born into it. He should have been born as Erik Brooks, not Blade the Vampire Slayer. Blade had been hunting vampires for over twenty years. During those years, he had lost people he cared about. There had been Karen, Nyssa, and Whistler. One by one they had all disappeared from his life.

Then the Daystar had given him hope. He had a chance to become Erik Brooks again. He was satisfied when the vampires had been wiped, and he returned to the normal world. For years, he finally lived a normal life. Then his world came crashing down when he found out that vampires still existed. He had been told that they were not the same he had hunted. They were from a different strain, and they were more powerful. This species was not allergic to silver, but sunlight and UV rays did affect them.

The woman ahead of him was one of them. Her name was Selene. She was the owner of the of a huge vampire corporation. From what he heard, she took leadership when the European coven had been destroyed and there had been no other leaders left. Taking her out would cause mass destruction and confusion amongst her society.

She continued walking down the dark street and turned into an alley. His guard went up immediately. He remembered seeing movies where the inconspicuous woman heads into an alley and the bad guy follows her only to be confronted by said inconspicuous movie.

Nonetheless, he followed her into the alley. He had suspected that she knew of his presence, but he didn't expect to see her facing him with two guns trained on him.

"Who are you and why are you following me? And I would advise you not to lie," she said in a clipped tone.

"After tonight, the information will be useless seeing as how you'll be dead," Blade replied in a cold voice.

His tone took Selene back. She recognized it. She had spoken the same way to the Lycans she had slaughtered over the years.

In godly speed, Blade pulled out his MACH a fired a round at the woman. She quickly ducked and rolled then squeezed off a few rounds herself. Only a few hit his Kevlar lining as he attempted to dodge the bullets.

Holstering her weapons, Selene took this opportunity to kick the gun out of his hand. She swung her arm at him but he caught it and flipped her over onto her back. She lashed out with her foot and felt it connect with his back. He lurched forward from the force of the blow as Selene twisted herself out of his grip. She grabbed him from behind and cut off his air supply with her forearm.

Blade elbowed her in the solar plexus and flipped her over his shoulder. He held lower half down as he reached for his other MACH. Selene lifted her legs and kicked his forehead. He stumbled back and let go. Selene reached for her Beretta and raised the gun only to come to face to face with the muzzle of the MACH.

They were at an impasse with Selene's gun pointing at Blade's heart and Blade's gun pointing at Selene's head.

"You are not going to win," she said coolly.

"And how is that _vampire_?" he spat.

"I am much stronger and faster than you," she replied suavely.

"We'll see about that." His body tensed as he prepared to make his move.

"And I have a concerned mate," she said with a smirk. Selene dropped to the ground as Michael tackled Blade to the ground. The gun went off grazing Selene's arm.

Michael slugged Blade in the face hard enough that Blade saw stars. He hurried over to Selene and picked her up.

Blade shook his head to clear the pounding and quickly stood up, gun in had. He looked around. No one was there. They had escaped. He slammed his fist into the wall in frustration.

He looked up at the moon that was shining in all its glory.

"We will meet again, vampire," he said and stalked off into the darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, you guys have to tell me what you think. There are not many Blade/Underworld Crossover fics, so please give me feedback. Even those of you who don't have accounts, PLEASE REVIEW!

XOXO, Wannabanauthor


	2. The Kidnap

**A/N: Hey everybody! I want to thank you all for your reviews. I have never had six reviews for the first chapter before, so thanx!**

**_Hezza62_: I'm so sorry about the typos. I am a magnet for them. If you want, you could be my proofreader, because I always seem to miss them. My dad says that the brain sometimes immediately corrects the mistakes a person reads, so they should read aloud to catch them.**

_Summary: Blade becomes aware of the Corvinus strain of vampires and hunts down one, Selene. Michael is kidnapped and Selene goes to Blade for help, because the kidnapper is none other than the famous Morbius. Things get interesting as Morbius's right-hand woman, Fiona, decides to help the Selene and Blade._

_Pairings: Selene/Michael and a possible Blade/Fiona (depends if I really want it or not)_

_Rating: Rated M for language, innuendo, references to and nonexplicit sexual situations, violence, and gore._

**And onto the show!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The image of the vampire and human-vampire hybrid fighting played over and over on the computer screen. The figure staring at the screen smiled as the werewolf-vampire hybrid jumped into the fight and rescued his mate. His smile revealed two sharp canines that were bright in the dark. "Marvelous," he whispered.

His subordinates were several feet behind him, waiting for his command. A woman stood slightly ahead of them. She stood with the poise of a queen and held her head high. Her bright blue eyes shone with determination. Her thin arched eyebrow rose when he said that one word. She cleared her throat.

His head swiveled around and his eyes met her blazing. When he saw it was her, his face softened.

"I want you all to bring me the hybrid," he commanded. All of the men nodded while the woman kept her gaze leveled with his.

"Which one?" she asked her eyes glittering playfully. He smirked. Only she would have the nerve to ask him that.

"Which one do you think?" he countered. She crossed her arms in annoyance. She had no intention in playing his game. "Bring me Michael Corvinus," he yielded.

"Leave us," he ordered the men. They all too quickly left the room. He smelt their fear and relished in the feeling that he had control over them. He loved the scent of fear. His attention turned back to the cerise-eyed brown hair beauty in front of him.

He walked up to her and placed his hand on her cheek lovingly. "Lead them, love. Make sure they bring them back alive. Make sure Selene knows who took her precious love, but I want you to give hints. She might get suspicious if you tell her outright." He twirled her hair between his fingers. It was so soft.

"Of course," she said as he leaned closer and took her lips in a gentle kiss.

He pulled back. They would have more time for that later. He looked into her eyes.

"Don't disappoint me," he said firmly. He backed away from her and stalked out of the room.

"I never do." She walked over to the computer that replayed the fight. She dropped her pretense. She smirked evilly. He was going to be in for a surprise.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael placed Selene on the medical table. She sat up so he checked her wound.

"I'm okay, Michael." She saw the doubt in his eyes. "Really, I'm fine. It's just a graze."

"I'm a little concerned about the person who attacked you. Who was it?" he asked as he started pulling out a needle and thread. He threaded the needle and began stitching up the wound.

"I don't know. He wasn't human, but he also didn't seem like a vampire or werewolf," she replied. Selene sucked in a breath as the needle pierced her skin over and over again.

"Relax. Only a few more," Michael said reassuringly. He finished the last of the stitches and tied off the thread. He reached for the gauze and wrapped it around the wound. Once he was done, he pressed his lips to the bandage.

"There. All better." Selene looked and smiled at him. She took notice on how close Michael was. But he was already one step ahead of her. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Selene growled deep in her throat. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. His tongue entered into her mouth, caressing her own. He ran his hands up her body, his touch leaving fire in its wake.

Michael broke the kiss and started kissing down her jaw to her neck. He licked her neck and she shivered in delight. "Oh Michael," was her throaty response.

Her hands traveled down to the bottom of his shirt and she yanked up. Michael parted from her to get the shirt over his head. Once it was off, he returned to her throat, licking a path down to her breasts.

He stopped and ran a hand down her shirt. His index fingernail became a claw and he made a slit down her shirt revealing her bra. He tossed the torn shirt to the side and slowly ran his hands over Selene's creamy soft skin.

Selene unbuttoned her jeans and started to slide them off. Michael moved her hands and quickly pulled them off, throwing them onto the discarded pile of clothes.

He lifted her up and laid her down on the medical. Selene gasped at the contact of the cold metal on her skin. Michael climbed up and covered his body with hers. Their lips joined in a sweet lustful liplock. Michael growled in pleasure as his mate squirmed under him.

Bang---------Bang---------Bang

"Michael!" Selene screamed.

He was sprawled on the floor with blood pouring down his back. Selene ran for her clothes. She drew one of her guns from her jeans and put on her trench coat. She crouched behind the table for protection, looking for the attacker.

A woman entered the room with a squad behind her. She looked to be of Latina descent. She was full-figured, unlike the stick figure women these days (A/N: No offense.). She was armed and looked like she could take on anybody.

"Come out from your hiding place, Selene. We can see you anyway," the woman said as if she was bored.

Selene slowly rose with the gun still in her hand and trained on the strange woman.

"Oh Sweetie, there's no need to be afraid of me. It's not you we want." Her gaze left Selene and wandered to Michael's unconscious body.

Selene followed her gaze and her eyes widened.

"I won't let you have him," Selene declared.

"I am not in the mood for your silly 'I love him' speech," the woman said as she rolled her eyes.

Selene, without warning, fired. The bullet got the woman in the shoulder. Selene grabbed hold of the medical table and threw it at the squad. The woman ducked in time as her team was hit by the huge table.

She was on Selene in a minute, pinning her against the wall. Selene kicked the woman in the solar plexus and freed herself from the powerful grip

The woman staggered back and pulled out her stun gun, but Selene kicked it away. The woman backhanded her so hard that Selene flew through the wall and landed on a coffee table. The woman picked up her stun gun and ran into the next room.

Selene charged at her, but the woman shot her with the stun gun. Selene fell to the floor, her body writhing in pain, as the electric shocks coursed through her body. She finally stilled, unconscious.

The woman slumped against the doorframe to gather her breath. She walked back into the lab to see the squad loading Michael onto a gurney. They rushed out of the room quickly, not wanting the powerful hybrid to wake up and throw a fit.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"It's done."

"Good work, Fiona. The plan will soon start falling into place."

"Yep, but I can't talk about it here. The walls here have ears and possibly eyes," she explained.

"Well come home quick and we can have a celebratory night."

"I'm on my way, as we speak," she said and hung up. Today was going better than she could have planned. She couldn't have planned it any better. Oh wait, she did.

On her way out, she casually dropped her weapon in the room and kept going. _Now_, things were starting to fall into place in _her_ plan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Selene woke up cold and sore. She realized that she was still in her underwear and trench coat. The events of the previous night rushed back to her. Michael was gone. She ran into the lab with little hope that he would be there.

Of course, he was gone. There was blood on the floor where he had bled from being shot.

Something in the corner of the room caught her eye. She walked carefully towards it and picked it up. It was the stun gun the intruder had used on her.

It bore a distinctive symbol on the handle. The scent of its owner was still on the gun. The smell was slightly familiar, but it didn't come from the same person. To her it seemed like the intruder and the man who attacked her were of the same species or were partly of the same species.

Well, there was only one way to find out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blade was out scouting for vampires. He was still frustrated over his loss in the battle the previous night. He was not known for losing to a vampire, and he wanted to keep it that way.

He looked up to see that he was approaching bar. He'd hit the jackpot. Most vampires took their pray into the alley next to the bar.

Just his luck, he could hear shouting coming from the alley.

When he got there, he was dumbfounded. The vampire from last night was fighting off a vampire. She grabbed the guy's head and twisted until she heard a sharp crack. The vampire disintegrated before her. She looked up and saw Blade at the entrance of the alley.

He pulled out his gun, but she surprised him by holding up her hands.

"Wait! Don't shoot!"

"And why would I do that?" he said smugly.

"I need your help," she pleaded. That stopped him cold in his tracks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Please review! I love writing this story!**

**XOXO, Wannabanauthor**


	3. The Plan

**Summary: Blade becomes aware of the Corvinus strain of vampires and hunts down one, Selene. Michael is kidnapped and Selene goes to Blade for help, because the kidnapper is none other than the famous Morbius. Things get interesting as Morbius's right-hand woman, Fiona, decides to help the Selene and Blade.**

**Pairings: Selene/Michael and a possible Blade/Fiona (depends if I really want it or not)**

**Rating: Rated M for language, innuendo, references to and nonexplicit sexual situations, violence, and gore.**

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter of "Trinity Evolution". There is a nonexplicit sexual situation in this chapter, so beware. Enjoy the chappy!**

**Queerquail:** As an answer to your questions about how Blade and Selene will work together will be answered in this chapter. You will also get a better look at how they interact with each other. Enjoy and thank you for the review and the questions. It lets me know that you actually read it and have opinion. I know it sounds silly, but I prefer lengthy reviews rather than short reviews. Much love!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And why would I help out a vampire?" Blade said.

"To catch another one," she said coyly. Blade's eyebrow rose. Now he was interested.

"Whom are you referring to?" he asked.

Selene dug in her bag and produced a stun gun. Blade's finger automatically went back to the trigger of his gun. Selene saw this and sighed.

"Relax. If I wanted to knock you out, I would have done it already. I want you to take a look at the symbol on the gun." She placed it on the ground and slid it to him.

Blade kept his gaze on her as he picked it up. He finally looked away to study the gun. Big mistake on his part.

Selene lunged for his gun and knocked it away. Before he could react, she had already picked it up and taken it apart.

"You must have a death wish," he growled.

Selene just shrugged and replied, "I'm just ensuring my safety. We wouldn't want you to accidentally press the trigger, would we? Now could you please look at the symbol?"

Blade inspected the gun. The symbol looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. He turned to Selene.

"Do you recognize it?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, I don't but you should." Blade looked at her in confusion.

"I found this in my home, after I had been attacked and my mate had been taken away from me. Afterwards, I looked it up. It took awhile to find, but I finally figured out that the symbol belongs to Morbius. I have no idea who he is, but from your expression I guess you know him."

Blade handed her back the gun. "Yes, I know him. If you knew who it belonged to, then why did you come to me for help?"

"There were some hidden files about your run-ins with Morbius, and I figured that you could help me bring back my mate."

"Well, you figured wrong. I'm not going anywhere near Morbius. You'll have to do it on your own," Blade said and started to walk away.

"I also did some searching about you," Selene said. Blade stopped in his tracks.

"I know about your ordeals and problems with the Vampire Nation. I've heard that you've had a particular problem with finding a stable serum for your Thirst."

Next thing Selene knew, she was slammed against a wall with a hand around her throat.

"You don't know anything about me!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Really? So your mother wasn't attacked by a vampire when she was pregnant with you? You didn't partner up with a hematologist? You didn't wipe out your whole vampire species?" she replied.

"How do you know about that?" he demanded not easing up.

"I hacked into the Vampire Nation's database. You've got quite an impressive track record," Selene said.

Blade let go and Selene gulped in air.

"I also found out who your mysterious contractor that sent you to kill me is."

Blade frowned. "Who is it?"

"Take a guess," Selene said.

"Morbius."

"Correct. I know it's not just me, but something is not right here," Selene said.

"It's a set up. They want you to rescue your mate. In fact they're counting on it."

"So will you help me get him back?" she asked. Blade looked at her like she had grown two heads.

"Did you not just hear me say that it was a set up?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, and why not surprise them by actually falling for it. We could find out what they want from us. We can outsmart them and turn the situation around," Selene suggested. Blade could hear a slight desperation in her voice.

"You really want to get him back don't you?" he asked suddenly.

Selene was taken back by the question, but didn't falter. "Yes, I love him. He's been there for me since I met him. And I know he would do the same thing for me."

Blade chewed it over for a minute. The only thing he had to gain was killing Morbius. But that counted for a lot more than it seemed like. The bastard had done a lot of damage to his life. Blade gritted his teeth.

"Fine. I'll help you, but you have to follow my instructions. The person we are dealing with is extremely dangerous and resourceful. One wrong move and we could be dead. This is new territory for you, but I know how this guy operates. You have to do exactly what I say, for this to work. Agreed?" He finally said.

"Agreed and thank you," she said. "Now, where do we start?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fiona stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She towel-dried her hair and put it in a ponytail.

She walked into the bedroom and opened the closet door. She was looking through a variety of nightgowns when the door opened.

Big warm arms encircled her waist, and she felt warm breath on her shoulder.

"You're already dressed up for me," Morbius whispered into her ear. One hand traveled up to the knot of her towel and untied it. He stepped back and let it fall to the floor.

Fiona turned around to face Morbius and smiled. He cupped her face gently and pulled her towards him. He captured her lips in a gentle but passionate kiss. His hands ran up her smooth back, caressing the skin gently.

"Is everything set up for when they arrive?" Fiona asked when the kiss was broken. Her lips were met with another kiss.

"Let's not talk about that now," he whispered. He pulled off his shirt and proceeded to lead Fiona to the bed.

He set her down gently and removed his pants. He covered his body with hers and kissed and explored her body.

His hands softly stroked her pleasure points and she moaned as he brought endless pleasure throughout her body. His lips covered every inch of her skin, delighted in hearing her moans of ecstasy. Her pleasure was his pleasure.

When their bodies joined, their passion went to the peak. His lips never left hers as they made love. He only did break away to look into her eyes as she reached the heights. He loved her expression when she climaxed.

They fell asleep in a warm embrace, blissfully ignorant to the rest of the world. Morbius fought to stay awake. He loved to watch her sleep. She looked so angelic and beautiful to him. He placed a kiss on her cheek and wished her a good night. He loved her so much.

Fiona waited awhile until she was sure he was asleep to sneak out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are we doing this tonight?" Selene whispered to Blade as she kept watch. He was working on unlocking a trapdoor that led to a secret passage into the castle.

Blade growled in annoyance. "The sooner the better. Somebody probably already knows that we're going to break in."

"This soon? We only discussed it hours ago."

"As I said, the man is resourceful. Why? Are you afraid of sunrise?" he asked.

Selene scoffed. "No, the sun is no longer a threat to me. What is taking so bloody long?"

"The trapdoor can have an alarm. I'm making sure it won't go off when I open it," he explained.

"Move," Selene said. Blade moved out of the way. She pulled out a silencer and shot the alarm box then shot the lock. She put the gun away.

"Problem solved," she said smugly. Blade growled again, but opened the door.

"Does that growl really intimidate people?" she asked slightly pissed off. Blade ignored the urge to shoot her and slipped down into the hole. Selene followed and closed the door behind her.

They quietly walked down the passageway, their guns out.

It was like a maze down there. There were so many twists and turns. They finally found a hallway with doors.

"Which one do we go through?" Selene whispered.

"Anyone. Take your pick," he said.

"Be serious!" she hissed. Blade took her aside and hid behind the corner.

"What the-," Selene started to say but her mouth was covered by Blade's hand.

"Shhh! Look," he said pointing to a guy in a lab coat coming from one of the doors.

Selene wrenched herself from his grasp and hid in the shadows. The scientist continued walking down the hall looking at his clipboard. Selene stepped out of the shadows.

"Excuse me sir, I was wondering if you could help me? I'm lost," she said innocently.

"You're not supposed to be down here! Secu-" Selene threw a right hook that knocked him out. She took his key card and let the body slump to floor. Blade stepped from around the corner and joined her.

"We found our way in," she explained holding up the key card. Blade took it from her and slid it in the doorway that the scientist had come from. He opened it and they stepped through.

Instead of a group of scientists, they were met with a SWAT team with a woman leading them.

"Did you really think that we were that careless?" Fiona asked. She looked slightly amused.

"Shit," Selene said. She turned to Blade. "Great plan."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Please review!**

**XOXO, Wannabanauthor**


	4. The Monkey Wrench

A/N: Hey, I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner. I kinda forgot about it since I was focusing more on how my other stories would go, and so I'm really sorry! Enjoy the chappy!

A special thanks to my wonderful beta: Bassdog2006

TKDSoldier: What exactly was ironic about the story?

Leahs Shadows: Fiona's plan is somewhat revealed in this chapter. And yes, Selene agreed to do things Blade's way because she loves Michael and will do anything to save him. I wanna a man like that.

**Summary: Blade becomes aware of the Corvinus strain of vampires and hunts down one, Selene. Michael is kidnapped and Selene goes to Blade for help, because the kidnapper is none other than the famous Morbius. Things get interesting as Morbius's right-hand woman, Fiona, decides to help the Selene and Blade.**

**Pairings: Selene/Michael and a possible Blade/Fiona (depends if I really want it or not)**

**Rating: Rated M for language, innuendo, references to and nonexplicit sexual situations, violence, and gore. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fiona was clad in a Japanese silk robe that ended above her knees. Her hands were placed on her hips. She gave them a spine-chilling smile.

"Okay, you can either do this easy way or the hard way," she explained.

"And what would those be?" Selene questioned icily.

"Well, the easy way means that you and he come with us cooperatively and you'll be led to a cell. The hard way means that you attempt to escape and we fight, and I win of course, and the guys behind me get a catfight show. So what will it be?"

Selene lunged at her. In a split second, Fiona had her by the throat and up against the wall. Selene remembered that this was how she interrogated Michael.

"No come along peacefully, or she dies," Fiona said seriously, all traces of humor gone from her voice. Selene was trying to pry off the hand on her neck.

"No, I don't make deals with vampires," he replied.

"That's a lie, cause if you did, Selene wouldn't be here with you right now." Fiona turned to the guards. "Cuff him and this one too."

The guards started towards Blade, but he killed half of them by the time they managed to subdue him. He fought bravely, and Fiona noticed. He didn't seem to need much energy to take them down. Fiona raised an eyebrow. She was impressed.

Then she felt a blow strike her face. She staggered back and managed to block a kick from Selene. She gave the woman and uppercut, knocking her out.

Fiona wiped the blood from her mouth. "See, that wasn't hard was it," she said mockingly. She motioned to one the guards. "Cuff her and carry her."

Once the guard did as she asked, they started walking to the dungeon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cells were and reminded Blade of Medieval times. The floor was made of stone, and there were bars that separated each cell. Selene and Michael had been placed in the cell right next to him.

Selene still had not woken up from her slumber. The girl had hit her hard. Michael cradled her to his chest, hoping that she would wake up soon. It was daylight outside. Blade could tell because he felt uneasy. The only time when he felt comfort was at night

When Blade and Selene had first arrived, the guards had to subdue Michael with a light sedative. He had thought that Blade turned Selene in to Morbius. It had taken awhile, but Blade managed to convince him otherwise.

Blade meditated while he waited for the sun to set. He breathed in and out; counting to seven with each breath he inhaled and exhaled. His mind settled into a comfort zone. He kept his mind blank trying to get rid of the evil memories that plagued his brain. But eventually some good ones emerged.

_Karen was curled up beside him, her legs tangled up in the sheets. The sun shone through the window, dancing across her features. He watched her as she slept. This was the one time that her face was peaceful, when she was asleep. Other times, her face had mimicked his. Cold, calculating, but she smiled a lot more than he did._

_He liked it when she smiled. Every time she smiled, he felt more at peace. She was smiling right now, in her sleep._

_Trying not to wake her, he slowly got out of the bed. The movement caused her eyes to immediately open. Her hand shot out and grabbed the blanket to cover herself with. She sat up and stretched, keeping one hand on the sheet._

_Blade smirked. "There's no need for you to cover yourself." His voice dropped suggestively. "I've already seen you naked."_

_She smiled. She crawled to the edge of the bed and kissed him. "You say that every morning."_

_He got back into bed with her and kissed her passionately. He lowered her down onto her back, as their mouths danced against each other._

_His hand slid up her thigh, making her shudder in pleasure. He kissed his way down her neck, pausing for a moment to stare at the scar on her neck. It was from when she had given him her blood to save his life. He placed a light kiss on it, before continuing his journey down her body._

_"Oh Eric," she moaned. He smiled. She was the only who could call him that._

"Blade!" The voice was different. He snapped out of his reverie and opened his eyes.

It was Selene who calling him. "Wake up! We've got company."

Sure enough, the door to the dungeon was opening. They all stood to face their visitors.

Morbius stepped into the room with Fiona behind him. He had an evil smile on his face. He was dressed in a ceremonial robe with no shirt on. Fiona was clad in a strapless leather dress that clung to her figure. For some reason, she didn't have the same attitude as earlier.

"Welcome to my home," Morbius announced. "You've already been introduced to Fiona, and you probably already know who I am."

"Morbius," Blade hissed through his teeth.

"Blade, how are you? How long has it been since I've last seen you?" he said with and eerie smile.

"Not long enough," Blade replied.

"Just as well, you're here now, and that's all that matters." He snapped his fingers and some security guards entered the dungeon.

"My friends here are going to help you get acquainted here, while I have some business to attend to. Fiona, be a darling and watch over them. Make sure not to have too much fun with them." She went stiff as he placed a kiss on her cheek. He frowned but let it pass.

He exited the room, leaving Fiona and the guards with the prisoners.

Fiona motioned for one of the guards to approach her. She pointed to Blade's cell.

"Release him," she ordered. The guard swallowed.

"Are you sure that that's wise, milady?" he said trembling.

"DO NOT QUESTION ME!" The guard cowered away from her. He sulked over to the cell. Blade walked up the bars and turned around and placed his hands through the bars. The guard slapped handcuffs on him.

Then the guard shakily unlocked the cell and ushered Blade out.

Once Blade was out, he stood face to face with Fiona. Her eyes flicked over him, before turning to the guards. "Bring him to my room." She turned and left.

"Yes, milady," they answered without question. The ushered him out of the room and followed her wish.

Michael looked at Selene in confusion. "What is she up to?"

"I don't know, but it can't be good."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fiona had already changed into skirt and tank top by the time the guards arrived with Blade. She hated parading around in skimpy outfits, but Morbius forced her to.

The guards stumbled into the room with bruises and black eyes. Fiona raised an eyebrow at Blade.

"Your handiwork?" she asked.

"Not really. The wall had some play in it too," he said with dry humor. He looked her over. "Where's your hooker costume?"

Fiona clenched her jaw in annoyance. "In the closet, with Morbius's other fetishes."

"What are you? His whore?" he asked.

Fiona stared him in the eye and responded, "In a matter of speaking." Blade waited for the punch line. Then he realized that she wasn't joking. She gestured to her bed. "Please, sit."

He walked over and sat down, never once taking his eyes off of her.

"What do you want with me?" he asked.

"Well, you went straight to the point. Hold on a sec and I'll tell you," she said. She reached into her top dresser drawer and removed a small silver device. She fiddled with some controls, and then put it back in the drawer. Then, her demeanor changed.

She walked over and straddled Blade's lap. She put a finger to his mouth as soon as he opened it.

"Look, I only have 60 seconds of free speech. Morbius is planning something big, and you and your partners are apart of it. He's keeping me here against my will. I need you to help me escape. I have everything set up. All I need you to do is make my escape look like a kidnap. When the electricity goes out, free the others and yourself, then come to my room and I'll give you directions from there," she said quickly.

"Why should I help you?"

"Cause I can help you kill Morbius and to do that he needs to think that I was kidnapped. That's the only way that he won't change the codes. He's gonna be here in a 20 seconds."

"How do I get free?" Blade asked. On cue, Fiona pulled a small key from her skirt.

"Use this," she directed. "Are you in or not?"

"Uh," he hesitated.

"Hurry!" she urged him.

"In." The door opened and Fiona shoved the key into her mouth and pressed her lips to Blade's. She pushed her tongue through his lips to open his mouth. She passed the key to him using her tongue. Then she broke the kiss and sat back.

"What happened in here?" Morbius asked. "The guard said that there was a minor electronic glitch."

"Everything is fine. I was just about to send Blade back," she replied without turning around.

"Then send him back. I want you all to myself tonight," he said. Blade saw the desperate look on Fiona's face. She got off of him and opened the door. He stepped through and winked at her as he left.

"What was that?" Morbius demanded.

"No clue," Fiona replied nonchalantly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review! Just to let y'all know, I turn sixteen on Monday! Yay me!


	5. The Escape

A/N: I am so so so so sorry for not updating sooner! I was focusing on my other stories then I had a bit of writer's block, but that is no excuse for making you guys suffer for seven months. I know this chapter is a little shorter than my other ones, but I wanted to get something up for you guys. Again, I am so sorry!

And a special thanks to my beta: **Bassdogg2006**

* * *

Blade was led to back to his cell in silence. Selene and Michael were waiting patiently in their cell. As soon as the guard left the room, they started in with the questions.

"What happened?" Selene asked.

"You'll get your answer in an hour," Blade replied coolly. Selene groaned in frustration. _He's always so vague! If he wasn't helping us, I'd strangle him to death._

Michael sensed his mates discomfort and put his arms around her, hoping to soothe her. Selene relaxed in his arms. She would have to wait and see what Blade had planned.

Blade sat down in his cell and meditated. He was waiting for Fiona to put her plan into action. He opened his eyes and saw Michael and Selene cuddling. He felt a pang of jealousy, wishing that woman he loved was here with him. But she had been gone for years, and he had been the one who killed her.

"_Come on, Blade. I know you can do better than that," the vampire hissed at him. Her daggers were covered in his blood._

"_He dropped to one knee in pain. "Karen, don't do this. I can cure you, please!"_

"_Why would I want that? I'm rather fond of being a vampire," she said twirling her daggers. She reached out to stab him again, but he ducked and rolled out of her way._

"_This isn't you, Karen. Fight it!"_

"_Fight what? Being a vampire? I'm not as pathetic as you. You might as well give up. There's no way you can kill you dearly beloved."_

_Blade stared at the woman before him. She was no longer the Karen he knew and loved. He gritted his teeth in pain and stood up._

"_Finally, you're gonna put up a figh-" she stopped and coughed up blood. She looked down and saw Blade's hand holding his sword, the sword that was through her chest. She looked at him in shock as her body disintegrated into ash._

_Blade dropped to the floor. He had killed her. The only person who gave a damn about him, and he killed her. She was gone. No, she had left as soon as she had been turned a vampire. The creature he killed was just a demon in Karen's body._

"_Rest in peace, Karen," he whispered._

Blade growled at the memory. Some vampires had swarmed the hideout. He hadn't been there, but Karen had, so they settled for her. They turned her then set her against him. He had been forced to kill her, something that he still regretted.

All of a sudden the lights went out and the room went pitch dark.

"What happened?" one guard said to other. The other shrugged. They pulled out their flashlights and turned them on.

"Maybe the fuse box blew," one suggested.

"Yeah, maybe. Let's go check it out." The guard turned to the prisoners. "Stay put."

"Yeah, because you really have to worry about us escaping when we're behind bars," Selene said sarcastically. The guard glared at her then left.

Blade waited until he heard the dungeon door close to pull the key out of his mouth. He quickly went to the bars and unlocked his cell. Then he went to Selene and Michael's cell. He unlocked it for them and opened the cell door.

They stepped out and stretched. "Great, now let's get out of here," Michael said. Blade shook his head.

"We have to make a small detour first," he said.

"What detour?" Selene asked icily. She had a feeling she knew what it was. If it had anything to do with the skank that locked them up in the first place…

"We have to get Fiona," Blade said.

"Not bloody likely!" Selene exclaimed.

"She has valuable information about Morbius and offered to help. She's the one that gave me the key in exchange for getting us out of here."

"I'm not helping that bitch!"

"Let me finish. She thinks we're going to fake her kidnap. But we actually are going to kidnap her. She just won't know until we don't take the handcuffs off," Blade explained.

Selene shook her head. "You're on your own with this one."

"Fine, I'll meet you two outside with her in tow," he said. They quietly walked to the door. They peeked out into the hall. The guards were already nearing the end of it and about to turn a corner.

"You need handcuffs right?" Selene asked Blade. He nodded. She smiled devilishly and ran down the hallway with incredible speed.

She kicked out the first guard's kneecaps and grabbed his head and wrenched it to the side, separating his skull from his spine. Then she took his nightstick and bashed the other guard on the head with it. They were both dead before the hit the floor. She grabbed a pair of hand cuffs from the one of the bodies and threw it to Blade. "We'll see you outside."

Blade ran past her and rounded the corner and sprinted up the stairs. Taking two at a time, he reached Fiona's floor in no time. He found her door and kicked it down. She was in a black long-sleeve shirt and black jeans. She was sitting at her desk patiently.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded and stood up.

"Turn around," he ordered. She complied and he put the restraints on her.

"Hit me, " she said.

"What?"

"Remember, we need to make it look real."

So he slapped her, busting her lip open. She swallowed her cry of pain. She reached over to her desk and handed him a gun. He grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her into the hallway where he was met by several guards.

He shot them all down and ran through the hall, dragging Fiona with him. More appeared and started firing at him. He ducked and continued running. For her role, Fiona was screaming and shouting, pretending to be in distress. He took her down the stairs and backtracked to the path he had used to break into the castle.

Ten minutes later

Selene and Michael were waiting outside the castle grounds. Selene saw that it was almost sunrise. _Blade better hurry up._

Right on cue, Blade showed up with Fiona in tow. As soon as he caught up with them he let go of Fiona.

Selene walked up to her and slugged her. Fiona went down hard.

"What the fuck, you ungrateful bitch?!" she yelled. She stood up and spit blood on the ground.

"That's for kidnapping my mate." Selene turned to Blade. "Let's get out of here so we can interrogate her."

"Wait, what?"

"Did you really think we were going to help you?" Blade asked with some amusement. Fiona stared at him.

"You son of a bit-"

Selene stepped forward and gave her an uppercut to the jaw. Fiona fell to the ground unconscious.

"That should shut her up for awhile," Michael said.

* * *

A/N: You guys probably hate me for making this chapter short, but I wrote this in thirty minutes so I did my best. Please review! 


End file.
